fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Sunshine!
Aikatsu! Sunshine! ( アイカツ！サンシャイン！ Aikatsu! Sanshain!) is a new fan series. It was released on 07.June.2014. Story Nana Iro,is a popular girl,who is really popular in her school her friends find her cute,beautiful, cheerful and kind,Nana has a power since she is small: she can see the color of a music and can scent his perfume. She is fascinated by idols, she love them and dream to be an idol,one day the occasion comes to her,the Starlight Academy is taking entry exams,a new year has been taked and have new school dresses. They also open the designer course,Nana take her chance and registered at the academy,she take the audition and win it,her power can make her more powerful as an idol and the Headmistress Orihime notice it. She ask the girls (Ichigo, Aoi,Ran,Otome,Yurika,Sakura and Kaede) and talk to them about Nana's powers,they notice than when she listen to a song,she can say what color she see and the perfume she smell. Nana's goal is to reach her dream to be one of the best idols,and she want to beat Mizuki,because she want to reach the same level with her. Nana create her own brand and create her own songs,she also make the design of her stages,Nana is the leader of a popular unit called DREAM. Nana become really popular at the end and can reach the level she wanted to reach and finally beat her rivals (and also WM) and finally realize her dream. Characters Idols Nana Iro Theme color: Pink Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Brand: Dreaming Colors Type: Cute School Dress: Pink Star Coord Mascot: Pinky Image Song: Full Colored Dreams Aura: A rainbow colored melody line like chain with glowing music notes at the middles of the chain is pink and purple ribbons,pink and purple fairies,pink and purple attached flowers,pink stars gems and purple drop like jewels. Nana is kind,cheerful,happy-go-lucky and friendly girl who likes to cheer up her friends,she is the most popular girl in her school,she has same a fan club made by her friends. Her catchphrase is Happy sunshine! ( ハッピーサンシャイン！ Happi Sanshain!). She helps her parents in their bakery who is based on fantasy cakes,who inspire her for her brand designs,its why Nana love to eat cakes,and is the president of the bakery club of her school. She really loves idols and her dream is to become one of the best idols,she registered at the Starlight Academy,Ichigo see her listening to music and notice her power: she was arounded of a rainbow trainee around her (the trainee also appear when she is on stage) she was saying: This song's colors are really beautiful! Its has a green and yellow mixed with lime color,like a tropical cocktail! And it smells like a wild garden of flowers! Ichigo say it to Aoi and Ran,the day of her entrance audition all of the girls notice Nana's powers. Nana has really a good fashion sense,she create her own personnal brand called Dreaming Colors,she design herself her stages and wrote her songs,the Headmistress notice her power and the fact than Nana can use her power to be stronger as an idol. Nana really want to beat WM (Mizuki),she want to be the top idol like her and to realize her dream but she also want to work hard as an idol and to have fun as an idol. Makoto Ayase Theme color: Denim Blue Zodiac Sign: Leo Brand: Street Denim Type: Cool School Dress: Blue Star Coord Mascot: Blue Image Song: Street Rebel Aura: Golden stars,graffiti like writings (who are: Aikatsu,Star,M''' (who stand for Makoto),'''Street and Wild),an arrow like graffiti heart,colorful paint drops and denim blue roses. Makoto is a girl who likes to be a rebel,because she is dynamic,cheerful and spontaneous, she really loves urban and streetwear clothing,she really likes graffitis,her room has lots of graffitis (fakes graffitis) and a street gray brick like wall (a fake of course!). She is the bestfriend of Nana,they are bestfriend since the kindergarten,they have both an unlimited love for idols,they want both to beat WM,this is why they form a duo unit: they are called ViViD and they have unit dress designed the one by Nana and the second set by the top designer of Street Denim. Its mostly Mikuru who Makoto want to beat,her speciality as an idol is dancing. Makoto really love to dance,skate and draw,drawing tribal or graffitis arts are her passions since she is small,street art is her passion,she likes to wear thorned and denim clothes,with chains and graffitis like motifs. Makoto lives in an urban town,with lots of graffitis and clothing shops with her style of clothes,this is why it inspired her for her street art drawings,and the shops are fulled of denim,streetwear and hip-hop like clothing this is why she choose Street Denim. Yuna Hojo Theme color: Yellow Zodiac Sign: Taurus Brand: 100% HAPPY! Type: Pop School Dress: Yellow Star Coord Mascot: Yellow Image Song: Childhood Dreams Aura: Rainbow-colored fireworks,purple,yellow,blue,pink,red and green color pens,blue and yellow compass,color pens writing and,green,red and blue books,a red apple and yellow stars. Yuna has a childish,cheerful and cutie personnality,she has a childish personnality because she lives in a kindergarten (like her favorite idol Otome Arisugawa!),she has a real passion for drawing and for the childrens (she helps her parents for caring the childrens and she really love it!). Yuna likes to wear bright and colorful clothes,her catchphrase is Happiness! ( 仕合わせ Shiawase!),when she is on stage her shyness completly disappear,and she tie her hair into two twisted twintails for being different than her normal self because she is really shy but doesn't want to show it. She sometimes create costumes or decoration for the kindergarten,and the kids call her as a teacher for them,Nana and Makoto find her really cute and later in the series they form a unit but Yuna tell them than if they want to beat WM they have to be a duo but Nana says: WM is maybe a duo but if we are several it would be more interesting!,so Yuna finally accept and they become a trio unit called TRI-ANGEL. Yuna's things in her aura comes from her passed days in the kindergarten and the fireworks comes from a summer festival she see when she was small,many things who made her personnality are from her childhood its why she is childish and love caring childs. Her brand theme is pop with a little bit a of little childish things who make the pleasure of Yuna,Yuna is friendly with everyone mostly her friends and childrens. Sae Yamabuki Theme color: Fuschia Purple Zodiac Sign: Cancer Brand: Divine Beauty Type: Sexy School Dress: Purple Dream Coord Mascot: Violet Image Song: I'm the Queen Aura: purple and black diamonds,light purple and purple feathers and light purple and fuschia purple roses. Sae is a self-centered and arrogant girl,who think she is better than the others,she sometimes say than she is a step more than the others and is the rival of Nana. She make her brand herself and want to show her superiority to the others,she sometimes compare her with Mizuki Kanzaki because she always finish winner,she is the leader of a popular unit called Divine and challenge Nana to beat her. Because she is a popular idols she has lot of rivals,she is a popular fashion model and designer,Nana don't like her at all cause of her arrogance. Sae is a girl who work hard for being at the top, she is a very strict person and is really centered on herself and has a narcissic personnality. But at the continuity,of the series she learn what friendship really means and forget her arrogant and selfish personnality to become friendly and kind with others persons and decided to forget her rivality with Nana and become friend with her and also learn than its not count if someone is better than you but you can surpass our limits. Chidori Kuroi Theme color: Orange Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Brand: Jack-O-Lantern Type: Cool School Dress: Orange Dream Coord Mascot: Orange Image Song: Halloween Tricker Aura: Pumpkin Jack-O-Lanterns,orange roses,black bats and pumpkin likes candy bags. Chidori is a calm,patient and is really passioned by Halloween, Chidori is in reality Korean and is passioned by idols,and move to Japan to become an idol and enter at the Dream Academy. Chidori really loves candies,her catchphrase is Its an horror! ( その恐怖！''Sono Kyofu!'') and has a friendly personnality and is inspired by Halloween stories,as an korean she was inspired by Korean idols like (for exemple: Girls' Generation, HYUNAH (her favorite) and Kara) she was doing "her" Aikatsu in Korea: she was re-watching perfomances of several idols,and was trying to do the same dances, to sing and make a good coordination. She use those things on her first performance and succeed it,she really want to be a good idol and finally make it. Category:Fan series Category:Archive